Of Art & It's Creators
by trunks111
Summary: Naruto is a budding artist. Gaara is leader of the Gothic teens at the University. Naruto's eyes are drawn to the tall Gothic teen. They're so similar. Can these similarities lead to more? Yaoi. GaaraNaruto. Shonen-Ai.
1. Sketching

The tall blond teen sat underneath the giant oak tree that stood in the middle of his college campus, his long legs stretched in front of him, clad in pale blue jeans, his skinny frame covered with a white shirt with a orange tribal sun and a sketch pad in his hands along with his pencil as he looked out across the grass. As was usual of late, his gaze went immediately to the dark red haired goth. He was tall and slender, soft spoken, yet commandingly powerful. The blond was entranced by him. Often he would get lost staring into his sea-foam green eyes. Although they had rarely spoken, their eyes often locked during classes, it may have lasted mere seconds, but to Naruto it felt much longer.

Gaara was clearly the leader of the Gothic teens. The others were Kankuro, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, and Temari. They dressed primarily in black, white, red, and gray. Mostly black, and were quiet most of the time, speaking only to insult or amongst themselves.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he stared across at them. He was sketching the whole group, for probably the tenth time. He captured their details almost perfectly according to the Art teacher, Deidara. The only thing missing was life. Something the blond was trying very hard to get into each of his sketches. With his sketches of just Gaara, he could get life into them. He was truly taken by the red head's raw beauty. He could capture it onto his paper, but he would give anything to be able to touch his pale flawless skin...

Blushing, he looked back down to his sketch pad and finished his sketch of Hinata, moving onto Sasuke who was lounging beside her. He glanced up a few times as he drew, just to get the right angles of Sasuke's face and eyes. Then he moved on to drawing Temari, Hinata's girlfriend of just over a year. To be honest, he was glad Hinata had found someone to make her happy, seeing as how he was gay himself. On the other side of those two were Kankuro and Sai, who had been making out since he started his drawing. He didn't mind, he just hoped they continued so he could draw them correctly.

His cheeks turned a faint pink as he drew the two boys. At last though, he finished and began drawing Gaara, who was in their midst. He was laying sort of, but could still see over the heads of his group and most of the campus.

The blond took even more care as he drew his crush. Carefully drawing the sharp curve of his jaw, his thickly eyelinered eyes, and his tattoo. He'd always wanted to ask about it, it was as blood red as the boy's hair, and the kanji for love. It wasn't really uncommon for tattoos to be kanjis, it was just an uncommon place, right on the side of his forehead, never covered, displayed proudly. And that it was the kanji for love, worn by Gaara, a boy, that was definetly odd.

He continued to draw his slender frame, just past the shoulders. Once they were drawn, he put his pencil to the side and got out his colored pencils to color them in. He started with the hair of each person, careful to use the correct shading. Then he did skin tones and clothing. Lastly, he colored the air around Gaara blackish purple. It was just an aura about him, that set him apart even from the other Goths. He always included it, Deidara asked him why once, and naruto had explained, Deidara understood what he meant, as Gaara was actually in that class.

Sighing softly, he closed his pad and gathered his pencils, putting them back in his pencil bag and setting his things in his lap as he brought his knees to his chest, gazing over at the group he had just drawn.  
>Hinata and Temari were holding hands, Sai and Sasuke were whispering about something, as Kankuro leaned over to Gaara to ask or tell him something.<p>

A moment later, the red head's eyes met the blond's. A smirk tugged at the other boy's lips as he stared at the tanned teen. Naruto froze, his blue eyes going wide as he realized Gaara had caught him staring. He said nothing to Kankuro, simply staring at the blond. Naruto felt himself turning red as he looked away.

Naruto decided to get up and go back to his room for a little while. He walked quickly, carrying his sketchpad and pencil bag under one arm. Once in his room, he slide his shoes off and set his things on the nightstand, flopping onto his bed, glad his roommate wasn't back yet. He turned his Ipod on, earbuds in his ears as Hollywood Undead - Can You Hear Me Now came on.

- Gaara -

He had been aware of the fox's attentions. Often he caught the blond staring at him. He didn't mind. He rather enjoyed it. He thought of approaching him, but decided against it, if the blond wanted anything from him, then he would have to make the move.

As usual for saturdays, he and the other Goths were sitting outside in the grass. Mostly left to their own thoughts.

Gaara watched the campus, missing nothing. In part, he was looking for the fox, but no one needed to know that. A smile tugged at his lips as the blond sat underneath the giant oak. His eyes rarely left his group as he bent over a sketch.

He seemed to always be drawing and asking Deidara about his sketches. Once, he had gotten a look at one of the sketches over the boy's shoulder when he had walked by in the cafeteria, it was of Sasuke, who was sitting a few tables away.  
>It was one of the best drawings he had ever seen. Sasuke's hair was perfectly drawn, the curve of his face and neck and shoulders. Naruto was a very gifted artist, no one could deny that.<p>

He knew the fox was taken by him, it was just a matter of time before he approached him.


	2. Speaking of Art

It was the day after he had yet again caught the fox staring at him. He dressed simply in a dark blood red v-neck shirt and some black baggy cargo pants complete with a leather studded belt. Stopping by the edge of his bed, he picked up his black bag, slinging the strap across his chest and going to breakfast as usual.

Thankfully, the cafeteria wasn't that full yet. He got a tray consisting of two oranges and a bagel with a carton of milk. He sat at what was known as the Goths table. Soon joined by Kankuro and Sai. Sasuke followed not long after. They ate mostly in silence aside from Kankuro and Sai discussing possible classes to skip together. Temari and Hinata were the last to join them, Hinata's cheeks flushed a slight pink.  
>He kept his face emotionless, staring out over the cafeteria. He spotted his fox almost right away. He was talking excitedly to Inuzuka who was his Lab partner. His fox was dressed in a neon orange tank top which hugged his slender frame nicely. His legs were clad in baggy light blue shorts with cargo pockets. The blond was very nicely tanned, though not as dark as Inuzuka was.<br>Gaara then decided it was time to go to his first class of the day and stood to throw away his trash.  
>The other Goths soon followed his example.<p>

As they reached a crossroads in the halls they each bid soft farewells, Temari and Sai going one way, Hinata and Gaara another, and Kankuro and Sasuke another. They had first class together, their walk was quick yet unhurried, no talk passed between them.

Naturally, the two sat beside eachother in the back of the Trig classroom. Which was taught by Iruka. The two, along with Shikamaru Nara, were the smartest in the class, despite Nara's laziness. Especially at that time in the morning, Gaara mused, a faint smile touching his lips.

Classes came and went. Finally, it was sixth class. Art, his favorite. All the artwork he did, he did in charcoal. Unless they were doing some type of sculpting, then he worked with stone. Deidara always delighted in his work.

As usual, when he arrived his fox was speaking with Deidara hushedly. Bent over his sketchpad. Never one to eavesdrop, he got his current work and went to his table which was of course, in the back. He gathered his supplies and began to work.  
>As it was Art and not a usual class, there were few grades, but each grade was given based on quality and time spent.<p>

His current work depict a small fox staring up at an old ruined castle. Compared to the castle, the fox was but a cub, although the fox was really half grown, taking up the bottom left corner. The castle was enormous, the spires and archways were very detailed, so were the blocks of stone of which it was made, showing the ruin. There were half as many whole spires as there were destroyed ones. Lastly he made the gateway entrance of fine metal work, full of twists and spirals.

With that, he leaned back, his eyes aching somewhat. He still had to shade the background though.

"Very impressive, yeah," Deidara commented, standing beside the red head's table.

A faint smile touched his lips as he responded, "It's not quite done yet..."

"Of course not, yeah," he nodded.

Gaara glanced at the clock and decided he had better put up his work and wash his hands before next class.  
>He carefully picked up his work and walked over to where all students stored their art unless it was sculpting time.<p>

"Oh wow! Did you make that Gaara?" a familiar slightly loud voice asked from the other side of the work.

"Yes...," he replied softly, putting his work where it went and stepping back.

The blond grinned and said, "It's amazing!"

"Glad you like it..., although it's not quite done just yet...," Gaara said just as soft as before, his seafoam green eyes gazing into baby blue.

The blond blushed a bright pink and said, "I've never worked with charcoal before, do you think you could teach me a little about it?"

"Once I finish that..., I suppose I would have the time," the red head nodded, inclining his head slightly to the younger boy.

"Great! By that time my latest sketch will be complete," he grinned excitedly.

"May I see your sketch before I teach you charcoal?" the question was sudden, surprising both boys.

The blond hesitated, but after a few moments consideration, he nodded.

Right then, the bell for the end of class rang. Naruto hurried away, going to get his bag and put back any supplies he may have borrowed. Gaara washed his hands and fetched his bag. Unhurriedly going to his next class, Chemistry. Which Naruto and Inuzuka were in.

- Naruto -

He was totally nervous about showing Gaara his latest sketch. It was, of course, of the red head. He had been so into his work, the blond couldn't help but sketch him. He was nearly finished, he would finish it when Gaara finished his own work. He was going to leave it in black and white.

Today was also the day he and Kiba presented their latest experiment to the class. Their teacher was Orochimaru. He had encouraged them. And so they had been working on it the last two weeks, spending half of their free time in the Chemistry lab. They were trying to make a noble gas and a metal react. After tons of experimentation, it had happened. They created a new substance. It wasn't quite a liquid, nor was it a solid. But it was impossible to break apart. And they had tried everything, from heat to cold, to hammers. Nothing could break it apart.

They hadn't shown anyone yet and today was the day they were to present their idea to the class.

- Gaara -

After seeing Naruto and Inuzuka's experiment go so well, he was slightly envious of the brunette as Naruto hugged him. They were just friends of course, everyone knew Kiba was dating Kakashi Hatake, an ex-solider.

After class, Gaara returned to his room to leave his bag, glad that the next day was friday. What little homework he had he was going to do after a few hours relaxation.  
>He went out on to campus, going to the giant tree he and the others had sat under the day before. He laid down, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the tree, through the leaves to the clear blue sky.<p>

- Naruto -

He and Kiba were walking back to Kiba's room so he could get his phone and text his boyfriend.  
>The blond bid his friend farewell after they reached his room and went to wander the campus.<p>

He saw Gaara, lying there, face skyward, chest rising and falling in easy breaths.

'He's beautiful...,' the blond thought numbly, mesmerized.

He stared a few moments longer before, blushing a deep shade of red, all but ran to his room.


	3. Invitation

As it was friday and supposed to be a warmer day, Gaara dressed in black 3/4 pants and a dark red tank top that clung to his slightly toned frame. Not much of his pale legs were visible thanks to the black boots he wore, they were just past his ankles, the kind that were buckled up.

He sat in his usual seat in the cafeteria, a poptart and a carton of milk on his tray. He bit into his poptart as Temari came over, sitting beside him, sitting so she leaned back on the table.

"Going to catch yourself a fox?" She asked smirking.

Gaara said nothing, seafoam green eyes scanning the cafeteria with a practiced cool.

"Haha, it's about time," She grinned, taking a swig of her own milk carton that was in her right hand.

He glared at her, which just made her grin widen.

"I mean, you two have liked each other for years. It was just a matter of time before you two finally dated," she said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that requires attention?" he growled lightly.

"Yeah but she can wait while I have some fun," she smirked.

He took another bite of his poptart, looking around the cafeteria again. The fox was standing beside one of the tables, talking to his friends. He was dressed in a white tank fox tank top, the logo and writing in black and neon blue swim trunks. Inuzuka was dressed in much the same way, except his tank top was dark gray.  
>Naruto and his friends would likely be going for a swim after classes.<br>Gaara's eyes traced the fox's muscles, his legs were well toned as were his arms. His legs were tanned too. He was smiling and laughing as was usual.

"I don't see why you don't just go ask him out," Temari commented.

He sighed, looking away from the fox, standing.

"It's not that simple."

"It never is...," she replied, looking up at her long time friend.

She watched him walk away, throw away his trash then out of the cafeteria, his walk was slow, unhurried, and confident. Few knew of the doubts he had, which were few, but they were there. She knew the fox had a good, pure heart, she just hoped neither got hurt.

At last, sixth class arrived.

Gaara carried his work over to his table and gathered his supplies.  
>The background didn't take long to finish.<p>

Naruto walked over as he was looking over the finished product.

"Hi," he said shyly, peering up at Gaara through his blond locks, his sketch pad in his hand.

Gaara nodded to him, looking at him expectantly.

With a deep red blush, the blond handed Gaara his sketch pad.

The red head stared at the sketch, his eyes widening a little bit. The sketch was of him, as he bent over his work. The angle was profile, but just slightly more to the right. His eyes were visible, the concentration clear, his shoulders were taut, his mouth set as he held a piece of charcoal in one hand, the other pressing on his work to keep it in place.  
>It was so detailed... And there was no coloring. The air around him in the portrait also had a dark gray shading to it. He wondered why, but didn't question or comment to the fox as he handed the pad back.<p>

"You're very talented," Gaara said softly, looking up into baby blue eyes.

Naruto turned an even darker shade as he stuttered his thanks.

"Do you want to use charcoal as you do your sketches or on a canvas as I do mine?" he asked.

"Either is fine," Naruto replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Gaara simply nodded and wandered over to the supplies, getting normal sheets of art paper and more charcoal.

By the end of class, Naruto had a charcoal drawing of one of Deidara's many clay birds.

"Charcoal is awesome!" Naruto grinned as he and Gaara washed their hands.

Gaara smiled slightly at the blond's enthusiasm.

"Me and some friends are going swimming after classes, wanna join?" Naruto asked quickly, not looking at the red head, drying his hands.

Gaara froze for a moment but then softly replied, "I suppose I may come watch from under the shade of a tree."

"Cool, see ya there!" Naruto grinned excitedly as he walked over to his bag.

A faint blush turned Gaara's cheeks pink as he got his own bag.

- Naruto -

Now he had two reasons to be really excited about the swim later.

The first was that Kiba had promised to let him sketch him after and during the swim, after he himself had swam some. The second reason was even better, Gaara had agreed to be there! He couldn't believe his luck.  
>First they had spent all of sixth class really close as Gaara taught him how to hold the charcoal and how to correctly use it to draw and now he was going to see Gaara later at the lake.<p>

He couldn't keep the huge grin from his face as he walked to Chemistry. The swim wouldn't be for an hour after classes were over, but he was still really excited. Maybe he would even get to see the red head shirtless..., he blushed as he thought that.  
>Gaara had looked badass that day, with his tanktop that clung to his chest, accentuating how it was lightly toned. Gaara was so pale in contrast to him, it was amazing.<p>

Since he had asked him to the swim he wondered if he should invite him to dinner that night... He grinned at the thought, he could take him to Waffle House, it wasn't that far away and the food was GREAT.  
>He wondered what Gaara would be like on a sugar-high, giggling softly at the thought. He would definately ask him.<p> 


	4. At the Lake

**A/N: Serious sorry about lack of updates. Especially for this story _' buuut, I do think you will all quite enjoy this chapter. It shall be FLUFFY. :3 Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The lanky red head sat in his room at his small desk, working on some chemistry homework. He tapped his pencil against the desk, boredum having long set in.<br>Nevertheless, he finished the assignment and placed the paper in his folder, which he then returned to his bag. He leaned back in his chair, stretching.

And thus, with nothing more to do, Gaara left his room and started the walk to the lake.

- Naruto -

All the while doing his chemistry and history homework he couldn't stop thinking about going to the lake. He sat anxiously, willing himself to work faster. It didn't really help, but when he was done, he jumped up out of his chair and hurried to the lake.

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were already there.

"Hey Naru," Kiba greeted as the blond trotted over.

"We waiting for Lee and Zaku?" the blond asked.

"We don't have to," The brunette shrugged, "We were just waiting for you since it was your idea."

"Well let's go!" the blond grinned over a this best friend.

Kiba grinned back.

They all tossed their shirts off to the side and backed away from the shore.

"3...2...1...GO!" Naruto yelled and the guys took off running, jumping into the lake.

Naruto was second to break the surface, flicking water from his hair with a shake of his head.

He and Kiba and Neji had a race to the middle of the lake and back, but it got interrupted when Lee jumped in, soon followed by Zaku.

They all swam around or in Shikamaru's case, floated.

- Gaara -

When he arrived, the guys were already in the lake. Naruto seemed to be pretending to be a fountain by squirting water out of his mouth at a curved angle and Shikamaru was just floating on his back.  
>Kiba and Neji then dived under the water. Gaara stood leaning against the large oak tree, watching with interest as to what the boys were going to do.<p>

Naruto went under, soon followed by Shikamaru who yelped.

Moments later the four surfaced.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba grinned, "All's fair in love and war."

"This isn't war!" Naruto protested.

Kiba merely splashed him with water and swam away.

A grumbling Shikamaru sat on the shore, shaking water from his hair.

Naruto swam after the brunette but soon gave up and returned to the shore. Which was when he noticed Gaara.  
>His baby blue eyes lit up with happiness and he ran over to the tall gothic teen.<p>

Barely resisting the urge to throw his arms around the tall goth, Naruto stopped about a foot from him.

"Glad you could make it."

"I said I would," Gaara replied softly.

Naruto turned a faint pink.

Gaara sat with his back pressed against the somewhat smooth bark of the tree, looking up at the blond.

"Would you want to come with me to Waffle House later?" he asked somewhat shyly.

Gaara said nothing for a moment.

"I'll go with you."

Naruto grinned and said, "Well Kiba promised to let me do some sketches, so after that if you want, we can go."

"You're the one driving, so it's up to you," Gaara replied quietly, staring out at the water.

Doing his best not to pout at the red head's nonchalant answer, Naruto collected his sketch pad and sat near the edge of the water but still farth enough away that his pad wouldn't get splashed.

He started with a sketch of Shikamaru, Choji, and Zaku. Zaku and Shikamaru were floating and talking, while Choji was sitting on the bank, staring into space.

He started with Shikamaru. Carefully drawing the water and his body. His hair was hardest to get right. As he drew Zaku next, he felt Gaara sit beside him. However, Naruto didn't let the red head's presence distract him. Soon, he forgot the other boy was sitting beside him as he lost himself in the drawing, adding Choji last.

Since he didn't have his colored pencils and was working on black and white sketches, he just shaded the picture accordingly and flipped to the next page.  
>This sketch was of Kiba and Neji. He drew them in midswim. The two were racing across the lake.<p>

He drew Kiba's toned chest and arms exactly as he saw them, alopng with Neji's long mane of hair and his pale lavender eyes. By the time he had finished that sketch, he noticed that Gaara was leaning back on his elbows as he watched the guys swimming.

"Kiba!" Naruto called.

The brunette swam over.

"I'm ready to do your sketch." the blond informed him.

"Great," KIba didn't sound enthused but he sat obediently as Naruto began his sketch.

Gaara glanced at the sketch as Naruto drew.  
>It was pretty amazing, he was drawing all the spikes of Kiba's wet hair, some of the water droplets that were falling, the distinct muscles on the brunette's chest. It was all incredibly detailed.<p>

Trying not to stare, Gaara studied the blond. He was slight, muscular, and very tan. There was a seriousness in his eyes that Gaara had never noted before as he bent over his sketch, occasionally glancing up at the boy he was sketching. His blue eyes were focused and determined. He was completely absorbed in his sketch.

The red head then turned his attention from the fox and stared out across the water. Envisioning his own next piece of art. He would do this lake. With the sun coming through the clouds. It would be slightly difficult to illustrate the contrasts he wanted to with charcoal, but he knew it could be done. It would be challenging, which was something he needed, in order to distract him from the temptation of his fox. All good things, come with a price, afterall.


	5. Sugar

**A/N: I am aware of lack of fluffyness from previous chapter. I hope this one will be as fluffy as the fourth was meant to be. :3**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Naruto finished his sketch of the brunette. Naruto grinned and thanked him for being his model. The other boy just shrugged and went to swim some more.<p>

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked, looking at the red head, kinda of sleepily.

"If you are."

The blond merely nodded and stood, retrieving his shirt. After putting his shirt back on, Naruto led the way to the parking lot.

He stopped beside a bright orange Suzuki crotch rocket. Gaara looked over at the fox in slight surprise.

"Hop on," Naruto grinned, handing the taller a helmet before placing his own on. Both helmets were ones with the full face guard, Naruto's bright yellow and the other a deep black.

Gaara sat somewhat awkwardly on the back of the bike, nervously wrapping his arms around the other boy's slender frame. Naruto was careful when he drove, although he did weave in and out of the traffic effortlessly.  
>It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Waffle House.<p>

Naruto chose a booth near the back of the small establishment.

When a waitress came to get their drink orders, they surprised eachother by saying they both wanted chocolate milk. The girl just smiled and went to get their drinks. Faintly pink, Gaara stared down at his menu, as did the blond.

When the waitress came back, bearing their drinks and ready to take their orders, Naruto spoke up first. "I'd like two chocolate chip waffles please."

The girl nodded then turned her attention to Gaara.  
>After much thought, Gaara decided on a normal waffle and a small bowl of grits, although he wasn't quite sure what those were. When he asked Naruto he grinned and replied, "It's sort of like ceral and oatmeal, but sweeter like... pancakes. And typically to flavor them, you add sugar and or butter. They put butter in them anyway, but you can always add more."<p>

Gaara just sort of nodded, wondering what exactly he ordered.

When his food came, he ate the waffle first, staring warily at the bowl of grits. Naruto finished his first waffle by the time Gaara had gotten through half of his. By the time he had finished his waffle, Naruto had downed two glasses of chocolate milk and his two waffles. He had even ordered a third and was waiting for it as he sipped his chocolate milk.

Gaara stared at his grits. Unsure of what to do. They certainly didn't look all that appetizing.

"Come on, take a bite," Naruto urged, grinning.

Gaara's eyes flicked from the food to Naruto and back.

"Here," Naruto reached over to the tall glass of sugar and poured a large amount onto Gaara's bowl, taking the boy's spoon and stirring the bowl. Then he lifted the spoon the to the boy's lips.

"Open."

Gaara obliged. His eyes widened. It was _SO SWEET_. He could hardly believe it. Gaara all but snatched the spoon from the blond and began scarfing down the bowl.

Naruto laughed as he watched the red head.

Naruto's third waffle came and they ate in silence.  
>Both had an additional helping of their respective foods before they split the bill and tip and stumbled out to Naruto's bike.<p>

They rode home in silence, mostly because talking was near impossible with the wind.

When they finally got back to campus, it was about 7pm.

When it came time for them to get off the bike, Gaara didn't want to let go of his fox just yet.  
>They dismounted the bike and after removing their helmets, Gaara attached himself to Naruto again, wrapping his arms around the shorter's waist.<p>

"G...Gaara," the blond stuttered, blushing brightly.

"Hmm...?" the red head asked, his warm breath tickling the blond's ear.

"Wh...why are you hugging me?"

"Because... I don't want to let go yet...," he replied simply.

Naruto was silent a moment, still bright pink.

"Do you want me to let go?" Gaara asked.

"...no...," Naruto's answer was just above a whisper.

Gaara just tightened his grip slightly, nudging the blond's leg with his knee to get him walking.

"Wh...where are we going?" the blond asked.

"Your room?" Gaara suggested.

"Uh sure."

With Gaara still holding him around the waist, they slowly began an awkward walk to his room.

Gaara nuzzled the blond's neck before letting go and walking normally.  
>Naruto turned an even brighter shade of pink as they continued to his room.<p>

'So this is Gaara on a sugar-high...,' he thought as he unlocked the door to his room.

The two walked in, no one was in it and the only reason you could tell people lived in it was the sheets on both beds were messed up.

Gaara laid on Naruto's bed, stretching out comfortably.

"Comfy," Gaara smiled sleepily.

Naruto nodded, "That's part of why I'm almost always late."

Gaara chuckled, a low rich sound.

"Can I lay with you...?" Naruto asked in meek voice.

"Of course, my fox," Gaara purred, smiling even more now.

Naruto blushed, wondering if Gaara had meant to call him that. Soon he forgot though as he laid beside the taller teen, his head resting on the other's chest, hearing his slow, steady heartbeat. The red head slid his arms around the smaller teen, holding him to his chest.  
>He knew he probably shouldn't do it this way, but... he was just so <em>comfortable<em>. With his fox laying across him as he was, his stomach full of sugary-goodness, and the soft, squishy bed. He just couldn't help it.

His eyes fell closed, his mind taking him somewhere else, his fox still clutched in his arms, even in his dreams.


	6. Shopping & Decisions

**A/N: FINALLY onto chapter6. :3 sorry it's taken soooo long, I planned on having this done months ago. Thank you all for sticking with the story. It's just about over, maybe another three chapters after this. I hope you guys like them. **

* * *

><p>'<em>This time, I wonder what it feels like<em>  
><em>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<em>  
><em>But dreams just aren't enough<em>  
><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<em>  
><em>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene<em>  
><em>Straight off the silver screen<em>  
><em>So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end<em>  
><em>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>'

When Naruto woke, it was slow, and he could feel someone's arms around him. He hoped it wasn't Kiba again..., that had been extremely awkward. Hesitantly, he looked up. Pale skin, dark red hair, and a bright red tattoo.  
>His cheeks flushed bright pink as he realized that Gaara was holding him. His own tan skin pressed against Gaara's snow white paleness. It was a drastic contrast.<p>

Sighing contentedly, the fox nuzzeled the red head's chest and closed his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself fox?"

Naruto's blue eyes flew open and he attempted to jump yet the pale arms around him had tightened their grip when they felt his muscles tense.

"I... I uh...," the blond stuttered, glancing at the pale red head.

The other teen was starting to smirk as the blond fumbled for words.

"I've been awake awhile," the red head admitted, looking at his fox.

"Oh..., you didn't have to stay," Naruto blushed, looking away.

"I think it would have been far more awkward had I left," Gaara responded.

Just then the blon's stomach growled loudly.

Grinning and scratching the back of his head the blond said, "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

Chuckling softly, the red head said, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, unless you're wanting to go somewhere."

"Wanna go to waffle house again?" Naruto grinned.

"If you want," the red head nodded.

"Yeah!" the blond grinned enthusiastically.

"Parking lot in half an hour?" Gaara asked.

"Mhm!"

Chuckling softly, Gaara went to his room, as Naruto then dug through his drawers for clean clothes.  
>Gaara selected a pair of black skinny jeans and another dark red tank top.<p>

After showering and dressing in his clean clothes, Gaara went to the parking lot to wait for his fox.

- Naruto -

He found a pair of pale blue jeans and a dark orange tank top before jumping in the shower. He was so excited to hang with Gaara more. He could barely keep focused on washing his hair as he thought about what they'd do later. Maybe they'd even get to spend the day together!

He hurried to get dressed and all but ran over to the parking lot.

Gaara was waiting beside his bike. Hands in his pockets. His clothes were dark, making his pale skin seem even more vibrant.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, grinning.

The taller teen just nodded silently.

Waffle House

Naruto ordered two chocolate chip waffles with chocolate milk and Gaara ordered two large bowls of grits with chocolate milk to drink.

Naruto sat, trying not to fidget.

"Whacha gonna do after this?" he asked, glancing up at the red head.

"I'm not sure..., probably see what Kankuro and the others are doing," the red head replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"Would you want to hang out with me later, I mean, if you're not busy...," the blond asked quickly.

The red head turned his gaze onto the blond.

"If you would like, did you have anything in mind to do?"

"Uh..., the mall? or a movie...," the blond suggested, blushing faintly.

"Sounds fine to me," the red head nodded, "I'll just text Kankuro when we get back, I accidentally left my phone in my room."

"Awesome, what stores do you want to go to?" the blond asked.

"Hottopic is the only store I go to...," the red head said softly.

"I've never been! I wanna go to game stop though," the blond said cheerfully, his smile back in place.

The red head nodded as their food was then placed in front of them.

After eating they went back to campus for Gaara to get his phone and decided they would take Gaara's car instead of Naruto's bike.

Gaara drove a pitch black with a bright red horse on the side mustang.

Naruto marveled at the car as he sat in the front beside Gaara.

Mall

They went to Hottopic first. As Naruto looked around at all the different things, Gaara went over to the accessories.  
>He found a small black collar with a detachable bell. Smirking slightly, he took it, planning on giving it to Naruto after a little while. He looked around the store more, finding an Apocalyptica shirt to get.<br>He paid for his things and got his fox, who went to game stop.

Gaara looked around awkwardly, as his fox stared at the different games, his eyes shining brightly. He didn't buy anything though, and they left not long after.

After they got back to the campus Naruto said, "Would you want to have dinner with me again tonight?"

"If you would like," the gothic teen nodded, glancing at the clock on the dashboard.

"Mhm, you pick a place," he nodded.

Gaara was silent a moment.

"La Rosas?" he asked skeptically.

"Sounds great, wanna go at eight or so?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shining.

"Might as well," Gaara nodded.

Grinning Naruto said, "I'll see you then."

Gaara nodded and watched his fox walk away after they got out of the car.

As he walked back to his room, hottopic bag in hand, he contemplated when he would gift his fox with the collar. It would be to soon now, mayhaps in a few months.

He laid on his bed, drawing a sketch of his fox with charcoal. His fox was standing in middleground of the picture, looking back at him, a smile on his face. A bench, light post and a few bushes were the background. The sketch was rather lifelike, the fox's lightly gray shaded eyes seemed so real.

Gaara sighed, checking his phone, no messages. It would be time to go have dinner with his fox soon.  
>With reluctance, he closed his sketchpad and washed his hands in the joint bathroom.<p>

He sent a text to his fox, telling him to meet him at his car then left the room.

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>'


	7. Could This Be?

'_But if I had you, _  
><em>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<em>  
><em>Yeah if I had you, <em>  
><em>Then money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, <em>  
><em>Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>'

Three Months Later

Over the last few months, Naruto had slowly become an informal member of the Gothic teens. He had lunch with them occasionally and usually sat with Gaara and the others on weekends and after school when they hung out.  
>Naruto's wardrobe had even changed slightly, wearing neon orange shirts or neon black with neon black or black pants and neon orange pants. Occasionally he would even wear neon white pants or shirts.<p>

Currently, Thursday afternoon

Gaara had invited his fox to his room and was laying on his bed, which was clad in dark red satin sheets, waiting for his fox. He had decided that today he would present his fox with the collar he had bought for him.

He had the collar still in the hottopic bag, it was laying on the nightstand which was beside his bed.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

When he opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by something neon orange. Chuckling softly, the red head ruffled the blond's hair. Said blond was grinning as he straddled the taller's waist.  
>Still stroking the soft hair, Gaara gazed into the fox's baby blue eyes. The blushing fox then nuzzled the red head's neck before standing.<p>

Gaara stood too and laid back on his bed, opening his arms, into which his fox jumped, curling up against his chest. Lightly, Gaara trailed his fingers down his fox's back, smirking as he arched into the touch.

"I've a present for you," Gaara said softly, still tracing designs lightly on the other boy's sensitive back.

"R...really?" he asked, looking up at the red head with big blue eyes as he squirmed away from Gaara's fingers which were tickling his back.

Gaara nodded, reaching over to the hottopic bag and handing it to the blond.

Naruto stared at the bag for a moment before reaching in and pulling out the black collar.

"D'you like it?" Gaara asked.

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded excitedly, unclasping it and putting it on, bell still attached.

"The bell comes off by the way."

Naruto leaned forward, nuzzling the red head, the bell tinkling. Naruto looked down at the bell and began to hit it lightly, batting at it with his fingers as it tinkled.  
>Gaara watched with interest.<br>The blond kept batting at it, eventually rolling off the bed and landing on his back, still trying to bat at the bell.

"Would you like to go do something today?" Gaara asked softly.

"Sure...," the blond responded, still distracted by the bell.

"Waffle house, a movie, then ice cream?" Gaara suggested.

Naruto, again, pounced on his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck. "Yessss!"

Chuckling, Gaara stroked the blond's soft hair.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Mhm mhm!" the blond grinned before nuzzling Gaara's pale neck again.

They stood after a few more moments.

Naruto leaned closer to his boyfriend, opening his mouth and letting his teeth sink into the soft flesh of Gaara's pale neck. The taller stiffened slightly, closing his eyes as he reveled in the pain and pleasure of the bite. Naruto held for a few seconds longer before letting go and starting towards the door.

"Just since you marked me," he grinned over his shoulder at the goth.

Gaara chuckled softly and followed the fox out of his room and to his car.

Back at Gaara's room

Naruto flopped down on Gaara's bed with a happy sigh.

"Going to take up my whole bed then?" Gaara asked, smirking.

"Nah..., you can always get on top," the fox pointed out with a grin of his own.

Gaara chuckled lightly before doing just that, making the fox squeak in surprise as Gaara straddled his waist. Still smirking, the red head leaned down, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

The blond was blushing when Gaara leaned back.  
>They kissed again, Gaara pressing his lips onto the fox's forcibly, exerting his dominance, the fox willingly accepting it as he pulled the red head closer. They broke apart for a moment, before their lips met again, mouths open slightly as their tongues connected, Naruto's tongue retreating as Gaara's followed it into the fox's mouth. Naruto then gently sucked on his boyfriend's tongue, the red head leaning more into the kiss.<br>They stayed connected for a few moments longer.

This time, when they came apart, Naruto slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. Smirking slightly, the red head leaned down to his fox's neck, the collar still in place. He bit the younger's neck right above the collar on the boy's left side, his teeth sinking into the deeply tanned skin. The blond whimpered softly, tensing against the pain. Gaara let go a moment later, not wishing to hurt his fox.

They kissed again, pale and tan. The contrast sharp as ever. The sense of rightness never deserted either of them as they laid there, lip-locked.  
>The kiss was broken after a few more moments.<p>

Gaara laid with his fox in his arms, said fox soon falling asleep in his boyfriend's warm arms.

The red head drifted into thought. 'Is this what... Love is like? When I am with him..., it feels as if... everything is right..., I don't wish to let him go... Having him in my arms... is the most amazing thing I have every felt... Could this be what I've been searching for...?'

'_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah if I had you, <em>  
><em>Then money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, <em>  
><em>Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah if I had you<em>'


	8. Love Is

One month later

Naruto dressed in a sleeveless neon white shirt with a black radio active symbol on the front with a pair of orange pants. The collar felt right around his neck, it was still there of course, he only took it off to shower and sleep.

After classes today he and Gaara were going to go see the new Puss In Boots movie. He could hardly wait, surprised that the red head had wanted to see the movie.

Absently, while in class, Naruto made numerous sketches of Puss In Boots. He loved the cat. He drew some of his innocent faces, some of him posing with his little rapier, and others of him lounging with his hat tipped down over most of his face.

Finally though, it was the end of classes. The would be going to Waffle House at six then the movie started around seven.

He did his homework easily, contemplating what he would start tomorrow for art. Finals would be soon, including the art final. Deidara was giving them the next two weeks to begin their final projects, they would be due at the end of the exam period. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that there were partners on finals, where they could combine two styles of art, if the students could do it flawlessly and both worked the same amount, he would count it, both students receiving the same grade.

He thought of asking Gaara if he would like to do that. They could work together, Gaara using his charcoal and he using his colored pencils. He could imagine the probduct. Their styles were different, they were different, yet..., they belong together.  
>Slowly, the fox began to grin, he would propose his idea at dinner.<p>

- Waffle House -

They sat in their usual booth, ordering their usual, sugary goodness.

After their drinks were sat down Naruto began.

"Gaara, the art final is coming up, and I'd like to work with you on it."

Gaara looked up at the blond, interest clear in his sea foam green eyes.

"Deidara said we can work with partners as long as we do the same amount of work. We'll have two weeks plus exam day to do it. And I sort of have an idea already," he continued.

"What's your idea then?" Gaara asked quietly.

"We blend our styles. My vibrant colored pencils, with your stark charcoal. Just think of it! It would be such a deep contrast, combining the two, and what we'll draw, it should be a scene from when the Gothic style originated. Showing the immense beauty of that style, accentuated by the difference of the shades," Naruto explained with excitement, his eyes shining.

Gaara's lips twitched into a smirk. "Sounds like you've thought about this quite a bit."

"Oh..., uh not really...," the blond mumbled, blushing.

"I'll work with you on it, it sounds... interesting to say the least."

The blond grinned again.

"We should start monday, I'll find a scene for us to use," Gaara said softly.

"Mhm."

Their food came shortly after that.

- Day of the Art Final -

They were putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece.

It was of a gothic style church.

It was the outside. Primarily done in shades of charcoal with the occasional shading slice of vibrant greens to imitate limestone, white to indicate marble spires, and arrays of colors on various angels, usually green, white, and occasional red. There were stained glass windows that were shaded in charcoal and various blues, reds, purples, and yellows.

While Gaara finished the upper spires, Naruto worked on the foreground. Drawing what could be either a teenager or middle aged man. He was quite small in comparison to the church.  
>They had drawn on a large canvas, the man only took up about six inches in the bottom left corner. Half of his face was visible as he stared up at the church. His brown hair seemed to be blowing across his face as he stood. He wore a long sleeved coat and pants, his eyes intent on the church. Something like longing obvious in his eyes and his stance, as if he would run to the church at any moment.<p>

Naruto carefully colored in his jacket with a dark brown, his pants with a dark blue. His eyes were green, his hair straggly and a light brown color.

At last, they were done.

It looked amazing.

A true blend of their styles, the vibrance countered by the starkness. It showed Gaara's dark passion and Naruto's unwavering hope. Two sides of the same coin. Inseparable. Neither had really realized how much of themselves they had put into this one work of art.

It was beauty. The way the colors and shading complimented each other, the scene itself.

Art finals were usually very good, this would probably be one Deidara kept for use in future classes. Naruto was proud of it. He grinned over at Gaara who was standing on the other side of the table, staring at the picture upside down.

"It's great, don't you think?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah," Gaara agreed, smirking up at his fox.

At last, the students moved their things to the desks Deidara had reserved for placing things to be graded on. Most things looked amazing.

Since exams were over, Gaara and the other gothic teens, along with Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi, went out to dinner at Olive Garden. They talked about how horrible exam time was and other things like that. Kakashi joked about how easy his life was, just sitting on the couch waiting for Kiba to come home and waiting for the advanced english teacher's next book to come out.  
>They had a good time, eventually leaving the quiet resturaunt to go to a night club, where some danced and others like Gaara and Hinata sat, despite the others attempts to make them join.<p>

Gaara of course, had been one of the people who drove, so he drove Naruto, Hinata, and Temari back to campus after a few hours.

As Gaara and Naruto laid in Gaara's bed, the blond smiled at the red head.

"You're amazing Gaara."

"As are you, my fox," Gaara replied affectionately, lightly stroking the other boy's soft hair.

Naruto sighed contentedly, resting his head against the other's chest. Listening to his strong steady heartbeat.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

"I love you too," Gaara said softly, not a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

Naruto nuzzled the taller's neck, falling asleep not long after that, safe and warm in his boyfriend's arms.

'So this is love... Never wishing to let them go, wanting them in your arms, a feeling of rightness. This is what all humans search for, finding it is rare..., yet, this boy is all I need, he is everything I could ever want and more. He's what I've been searching for.' Gaara thought as he stared at the blond in his arms.

He was beautiful, there was no question. Inside and out. Their artwork was just as beautiful. Love was what they both longed for. It was what they both had.


	9. Thanksgiving Chapter

Naruto yawned and stretched happily. It was thanksgiving, his and Gaara's first together. He and Gaara were going to go to some open restaurant for dinner. Naruto was looking forward to it.  
>They had decided to spend the night at Gaara's since his roommate was gone. Gaara was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. He grinned, an idea forming.<p>

Quietly, Naruto got out of his bed and crept over to his boyfriend's.

Lightly he balanced on the very bottom edge of the bed, tensing his muscles to spring.  
>He pounced on his boyfriend then, landing so that he was straddling Gaara's waist, his hands planted beside the redhead's head, leaning down to nuzzle the pale expanse of neck.<br>The taller boy groaned softly, moving some, still asleep.

Carefully, Naruto moved down so he was straddling Gaara's legs. Gaara slept only in boxers and a sleeveless shirt so Naruto could see his boyfriend's morning wood quite clear.  
>Grinning devilishly, the blond leaned down, nuzzling it through the material of the boxers, producing a soft groan from the redhead.<p>

Still grinning, he moved the boxers so that Gaara's pink head poked out through the opening. He leaned closer and flicked his tongue over it, prompting another groan. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over and around it.

Gaara groaned softly, arching his back into the touch, his hands tangling into his blond boyfriend's hair.

His hips bucked into the blond's face as he continued his earlier actions. The red head's grip tightened on the blond's hair, his hips bucking into his boyfriend's face.  
>Naruto took more of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, sucking harder, sliding his tongue along the sensitive underside. A shiver racked the taller's body.<p>

"Kami, Fox, we might just have to stop this." the red head commented, his sea-foam green eyes closed.

Naruto gave him a last suck and lick before returning to his first position, this time though, pressing his lips hard to his boyfriends. Smirking slightly, Gaara returned the kiss forcefully, clearly dominating the kiss.  
>A blushing Naruto pulled away first.<p>

Still smirking,Gaara said, "We should probably get these clothes off, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto blushed brightly before replying, "Well..., yeah it would make things easier."

Gaara flipped them over then.

Naruto blushed bright pink, looking up into his boyfriend's sea-foam green eyes.  
>The taller shrugged out of his sleeveless shirt before tugging the blond's tanktop off of him and leaning down to capture one of the blond's small nipples into his mouth. The blond arched into the touch as his boyfriend sucked his nipple hard, twisting and tugging the other, occasionally biting down.<br>The smaller boy arched into the touch and squirmed beneath the taller, his own cock hardening.

Finally though, Gaara stopped and hooked his thumbs on the blond's waistband, looking at him questioningly. Biting his lip slightly, the blond nodded.  
>Gaara slid the boxers off, his own included.<p>

Gently, Gaara stroked the blond's member, sliding one finger into the blond's tight ass as well. Naruto bit back a groan as Gaara began to finger and stretch his ass. He squirmed some as Gaara fingered him, adding a second and third finger slowly, to let him adjust.

Gaara removed his fingers, causing the blond to groan at the loss of contact. The red head looked into his Fox's baby blue eyes.

The blond nodded, forcing himself to relax.

Gaara buried his eight inch cock deep inside his boyfriend in one thrust. Not moving to allow him to adjust, he didn't want to hurt him, that badly.  
>Slowly, they worked a rhythm, Naruto thrusting his hips to meet Gaara's cock.<br>The red head stroked the blond's cock as they fucked, gripping it semi-tight. He was nearing his end, he could tell his fox was too, their faces were red, dripping sweat, their breathing ragged.

Gaara pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, he repeated his three times, still stroking Naruto's cock, they came together, Naruto's come squirting up Gaara's chest.

Gaara pulled all the way out and collapsed beside his boyfriend. They laid together, drifting to sleep.

"I know what I'm thankful for this year. It's you Gaara Sabaku," Naruto said softly, his eyes falling closed as he stroked his boyfriend's soft red hair.

Gaara chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around the blond and pulling him close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
